Livin' Our Love Song
by othisluv
Summary: Sequel to The Truth After 7 Years of Lies. Nathan and Peyton have been married for 10 years and are going strong. Watch as they and their two children move back to Tree Hill and back to their friends and family, and back to the drama of Tree Hill.


A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill.

* * *

"Hey Babe, where are you?" his voice is still like the voice of an angel, even after all these years.

"I'm in the bedroom, hot stuff." I hear him come up the stairs and my heart skips several beats.

"So, where are the kids?" I turn to find him in the doorway, wearing a white tank top and his gym shorts. He still looks just as sexy as he did 10 years ago when I said 'I do'.

"The kids are at Abby and Brandon's house spending one last afternoon together before we leave. They are really going to miss them." I say it with sadness, these children have been friends their entire life, and now we're separating them. "I'm not sure this is a good idea. I mean they have a good life here. And they are in the second grade. You know how hard it is for kids to start over? You know how cliques can be, even at that seven." By this point I am rambling, and he is just standing there on the verge of laughter.

"Relax Peyt, you worry way too much. We will be sure they talk to their friends as much as they want, and they will make new friends. Plus they will have the kids of all of our friends, not to mention their cousins. And it is better at 7 than it is at 10 or 14." He massages my shoulders in a way that only he knows how, and immediately he makes me feel ten years younger, with no worries. "Besides you know we can't stay here. We need to go back. Do you think maybe this has to do with the fact that you are scared of Brooke because you missed her birthday this year?" He leans in to kiss my shoulder, and I turn to face him. He has matured vastly over the last 10 years of our marriage. His face no longer looks as that of a boy, and his body has definitely become more toned and full. For thirty-four years old, he could still get any woman he ever wanted.

I manage to look him straight in his azure eyes, and lie. "No" But I can't lie to him. I know that and he knows that, and my face knows that as my cheeks threaten a smile for thinking I can. "Okay so maybe a little, it is just that I feel like we have drifted apart over the years, and I know that we are both to blame but she always managed to fly out here for mine, and I couldn't do the same."

"Peyton, if you would just tell her why you couldn't fly out she will understand. But that is just you and your hard-headed self." He sits on the bed and pulls me down with him causing the pile of clothes I had nicely folded and stacked to fall off the bed.

"Don't pretend that you are not hard-headed either, and look what you did. You made all the clothes fall." I say while standing fully intent on cleaning the mess right now, but stopped when he takes my hand in his and pulls me back to him.

"Hey, don't worry about it right now." His eyes give away his mischievous thoughts before he even whispers "Let's give the house a proper goodbye, you know, the same way we said 'hello'." With that his lips crash into mine and we fall into our favorite roles, that of lovers. We bid the house farewell the same way we entered it ten years ago.

_Our nuptials were held in a small ceremony at the beach house. My father walked me down the aisle and I wore a gown designed just for me by Brooke. I have to say it was so much prettier than the one she had made for Lindsay just 2 years earlier, probably because she knows me better than I know myself. Nate wore a black tux, and Luke was the best man while Brooke couldn't have claimed any other spot than Made of Honor. We had dreamt about our weddings since we were little girls, and mine was how I always imagined it. White chairs lined the aisle while red rose petals were scattered everywhere. Deb was there, as well as Dan, shocker I know, and our friends filled the other seats. A single archway stood above the spot where Nate and I kiss for the first time as husband and wife. The kiss was long overdue. After professing our love at the community basketball game, we decided to take things slow. We had a past but wanted to build a solid future. We had both went in the wrong directions before and didn't want to again. So we dated for a year and half and he finally proposed. Our engagement lasted six months before we married. _

_We flew from Tree Hill straight to LA on the night of our wedding. We didn't change for the flight, and probably looked quite silly in our wedding attire on an airplane, but we didn't care. The other passengers congratulated us on our marriage, but I am still skeptical if the marriage is what they were referring to. I had convinced Nathan at some point during the flight that we needed to do something crazy to make our wedding day that much more memorable. He of all people chose that time to be bashful, but I was successful in my attempts and that day we became members of the mile high club. I know it sounds cheap and easy, but with Nate and I we never let things get dull._

_After landing we picked up our new vehicle from the airport garage attendant. Nathan had purchased it in his previous trip to the town and arranged to have it there on our arrival. It had taken him two years, but he had accomplished a full recovery from his previous injuries. The Lakers had signed him for a year trial period; you see they had wanted him when he was originally drafted but didn't get him. When he had approached them about his comeback to the NBA; they decided he was a chance worth taking. I had a job lined up with THUD's sister magazine doing sketches and reviewing local bands. Everything was perfect, including the house we had found on the outside of town. It had a white picket fence and pool in the backyard. My favorite part was the gazebo overlooking the park below. Flowers adorned the edge of the yard, while people and families filled the land below with laughter and happiness. The inside was just as perfect. Hardwood floors and tile covered all the floors, and Nate had chosen the furniture while I chose the wall colors. It displayed my art and his trophies in a wonderful collaboration of our lives; apart and together. We neglected no room that first night there and created a special memory for each. We fell asleep in each others arms, and for the first time in my life, I felt like a complete person, happy and whole. I knew my moms were watching down on me proud that I was finally living the life they knew I deserved, and I knew Nate would be there for me always._

* * *

As we lie there wrapped in each other arms, I can't help but stare at her. We have been married for 10 years but it still feels like we are newlyweds, and we are experiencing everything for the first time, every time. Her curls still form the same way they did when she was a teenager, but the color has become darker and warmer. Her eyes light up more than they used, and I like to believe that is because of me and our great kids. She has a lot of happiness in her life, and I am very glad to have played a part in that. She is still beautiful, her face too matured, and her body is still unaffected by gravity. The only difference visible to my eyes is the slight bump forming on her abdomen, proof that our love is still growing strong.

"What are you staring at?" she asks me seemingly unaware that it is her beauty that hypnotizes me.

"You" I kiss her lips one last time, and she blushes.

"I never get tired of doing that, but Amy will be bringing the kids back any minute now, meaning that we should get dressed." She removed herself from my arms and I cannot help but to frown a little, which she senses.

"Look just think in a week, we will have grandparents to watch the kids when we need time alone. You will be okay until then." She rolls her eyes and turns to the bathroom, and I begin throwing my clothes back on as well.

The doorbell sounds and I watch my wife waltz out of the room and down the stairs, where I hear her answer the door. "Hey kids, there are cookies on the counter if you want one." No doubt they headed straight for the kitchen. They are Peyton's children, and she loves cookies. "Amy, how were they? Did they behave?" Of course she always asked this question afraid that she would have burdened another mother with unruly kids.

"Relax, Peyton, they were angels. I can't believe you guys are moving. Brandon and Abby sure are going to miss them. I'll miss you too. No more Wednesday walks in the park or coffee trips in the morning." I walk down the stairs to see the two women in a hug, before Amy walks out the door. I walk into the kitchen to find my children at the bar.

"Daddy, do we really have to move?" asks my daughter Kadence. "Yeah, honey, I am afraid we do, but you guys know that you can call your friends anytime you want to, and your going to have your cousins to play with in Tree Hill." The little girl frowns her face in a manner reminiscent of a young Peyton, but overall the children are a good mixture of both of us.

Anna Kadence Scott followed Nathan Jacobi Scott into this world separated by two minutes. They were born three years into our marriage and managed to outshine even our wedding day on a scale of happiness. They both have Peyton's eyes, and my hair color with her curls. They have my complexion, and Peyton's expressions are very present in Kadence, while Jacobi displays faces similar to mine. They will no doubt break many hearts in their future, but hopefully will find love like their mother and I.

"Do you guys have your games ready for the car? You know this is going to be a long trip, and we are going to be leaving very early." I ask them knowing that entertainment on the long car ride across the country is very important.

"Yeah, dad, we have our games, and the movies are already in the car." Jacobi answers for them both.

"Can we sleep with you and Mama tonight?" I hear the young girl ask me.

"Of course you can. Besides we already packed up your beds." I say winking at them before sneaking to their sides and starting a tickle match.

* * *

I had to say goodbye to one of my best friends in LA, but I can feel only happiness when I approach the kitchen.

"Daddy, stop." Followed by laughter came from my daughters mouth, while my son is curled up on the floor slowly sneaking out Nathan's arm reach.

"What is going on in here?" I ask before chasing my son down to finish the job that Nathan can't. I hear the "Mama, no, don't!" followed by a constant laughter. I give Nate a look and we release both our kids from our grasp. "Okay. How about you guys go brush your teeth and put on your PJs. Daddy and I will be up in a minute, okay?"

They rush up the stairs, and I look to the man I have chosen to spend my life with. "We did good, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did." He replies before turning off the lights and following me up the stairs to spend our last night in the house we called home for 10 years.

* * *

A/N: So there it is, the beginning of the sequel to The Truth after 7 Years of Lies. I like this chapter because it depicts a lot of Pathan happiness. But let me know what you think. Do you want more?


End file.
